Is It Luck Or Is It Not?
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Luck, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Written for The Madly Eccentric March 2014 One Shot Challenge.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"**Lucky… Is it luck or is it not?"**

Just _one_ time; that's all it takes. That _one_ time at the slots, putting in the coin and pulling the handle, to win the jackpot. That _one_ time you stand before the _seven-eleven_ clerk and buying the lottery ticket, picking the right numbers and winning the millions later that night. The _one_ time that you get that chance to be picked to play and then you make that amazing play to win the game. It only takes _one_ time. This time I didn't know if it was luck or is it was my doomsday. We were only together once. Well maybe more than once. But only once without anything and now…. Now, I'm looking at the outcome. Does this mean I won the jackpot? My wish finally coming true with the one person I had crushed for ages? Now, he's permanently with me whether he accepts it or not. I'm starting to sound like a crazed lunatic right now.

"_But he's yours"_ my conscious states; _"He has always been yours; he just doesn't know it yet."_

I laughed at the thought of it. He was mine, I knew that deep down. It didn't matter the number of men or women I kissed or fooled around with before he came along. None of them had the spark that we had. None of them made my heart flutter like a hummingbird, my stomach tie into knots, or unable to speak clear and precise thoughts. No, none of them did any of that. The hand gripped the outcome tighter, until the knuckles started to turn white. That's when I heard the gasp and a bottle shattering on the floor below.

"_Is it true?"_ The scream was heard throughout the house as the elephant stomps came running up the stairs from the bar below. When I turned my head, there she was; my oldest sister, Alba, with a dish towel in her hand, waiting on me to answer her question. I didn't want to say a word, but then I got that look. You know the look that parents give you when you've done something wrong. I hated when she got like this, because then I will get the _"You should've known better"_ speech. Something Alba was great at doing when she took over the role of being Billie's and my motherly sister. I sighed deeply as my chest rose and fell while the hand holding the outcome rose up so she could see. The purse of her lips and look of semi-disappointment crossed her face. We knew that we had to be careful when it came down to it. But, since Billie already had her man and my nephew, I couldn't want the same thing. Just with the one person who I had a crush on since forever.

"_He'll be shocked, I'm sure of it. You might have to use some of your bewitching spells on him before you tell him."_ Alba said, leaning up against the door. _"Are you sure this is what you want? We can make it all go away in a flash if you don't."_

Billie never got the speculation or questions like I did, when Alba went into this mode. It was because I was the youngest one out of the three of us and Alba felt the need to overprotect me more than our rebel of a sister. _"Of course I want it. Why can't you mind your own business and go bother Billie?"_ Pushing by her, I stormed into my own room and slammed the door. Most of the time, Alba would have just pushed down the door with her powers but instead, I heard a soft knock.

"_Cadi, talk to me please. Come on, I didn't mean it that way. I just know how hard it is to do it alone. Remember what we went through. I just don't want you to be in the same predicament as we were."_ Her voice was soft and apologetic.

"_Look Alba, I'll do what I want."_ I opened the door for her and went back to curl up on the bed, in the fetal position. _"This is the roll of the dice that I have been waiting for and for my luck to change. This is it. I just have to figure out how to tell him that __**this**__ is what he wanted too."_

"_You'll figure it out, but you know you will have to tell Billie too. She might be able to help you with Lock. Just know I'm here if you need it."_

I looked up to her and gave her a half smile. _"I'm just afraid with my luck, I will be turned down."_

Alba sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into a hug as she gave me the courage I needed._ "No. This is the lucky shot that will win him over. Now, just go tell Lock."_ She released me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear_. "I'd wish you good luck, but you already have it in you." _


End file.
